bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pneumo Lines
Real world systems Look on wikipedia for articles on these : Pneumatic tube London Pneumatic Despatch Company - I hadnt seen this one before. Whats strikes me is the size of the 'capsule' they send thru the tube. Testxyz (talk) 01:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC) The one many people know is the one mentioned in Ghost Busters 2 with the Pneumo Railway (which was real). I still think they (2K) kinda got sloppy as the Air Grabber thing shown has you somehow ride along outside the tube?? They just needed the Skyline function and likely never thought much and jumped at the first thing someone suggested. Testxyz (talk) 01:50, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :I never thought they could be that big, but those in Rapture are still much smaller. Still, I like how IG originally thought of that in BioShock, though they never really expanded the idea. 2K Marin also though for BioShock 2 to use the Jet Postal as trading machines with other sane survivors. :Pauolo (talk) 01:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) : Those TV sets with puny T-Rex arms : Since we dont see these things anywhere else in Rapture, this may have been more an in-store shipping convenience ( 'Home Delivery'....) where it goes to a Fontaine Dept Store shipping department, to either be forwarded in the regular Pneumo (if it fits) or when larger, shipped via RPS (Rapture Parcel Service). Packaging for some items would be done and with pickup/delivery scheduling, etc.... (of course this 'puts the kibosh on' the whole "oh kids(whoever) made those Air-Grabber thingees and traveled all over Rapture on the 'Pneumo Lines'" they are cloning from Columbia). The design isnt anything I would call really workable - the load point should be where the TV set is (those puny arms are supposed to hold larger items/bags - unfortunately out in front unbalancing the hanging arrangement ??) and theres no space underneath (the picture shows the passage way starts just under the TV body - so cant hang there) Why the TV, why its so big(we've seen thinish TVs before in Rapture), why dont we see any of these getting in Booker's way or better '''trying to play Rock-em-Sock-em-Robots with him or have some Mobile Turret -- a whole 'nuther possible 'opponent' they blew it on -- OR one with a bunch of lit dynamite on it comin towards him.... Heh, it could (as I said about that bizarre 'Rollercoast' Skyline system in Columbia) that whole thing could have originally been an amusement ride (from Columbia's 'show city' 1893 World Exposition origins) -- and here an in-store attraction , to keep the kidees busy while mommy shopped. Kids might fall off - but not with those Terminator-like mech-arms having them by the hair.... Testxyz (talk) 09:41, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Close up picture close up Looks like the 'rails' have a slot in the underside which should (like the long ago original Sky-lines) have a moving chain in it that the boxcars hooked into to move them (the original skyhook looked like a hook then also). Of course you couldnt change speed or direction like they have you able to do in the final game mechanics, but you did actually go somewhere on those original skylines instead of in circles like the delivered game. 18:35, February 15, 2014 (UTC) "Fontaine's was also advertising a new type of Turret mounted on the delivery devices for Summer 1959," The Security devices were added for the Civil War. Why would "Fontaine' be advertising dangerous 'turrets' before there was any reason (very unRapture-like, threatening to the population)?? Makes me think more and more that alot of the napkin writers who seem to have designed the DLC never paid attention '''if they played the original Bioshock games (or simply didnt care). Just really doesnt fit the original games. As Einstein once said : "Nothing stops parallel universes from being plain stupid" ::: Tension was building up in Rapture months before the civil war started. Lower class citizens were growing more against Andrew Ryan and drawbacks from ADAM were starting to affect those who could no longer afford the supply they needed, resulting in more fighting on the city streets. So of course Fountain would try find a way to profit from it by selling defense products. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 21:57, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Somewhere they talk about the Security devices being put in AFTER the Civil War was under way (more was elaborated about that in the Rapture novel). A bit odd for the ones (turrets) made for the "pneumo lines" as they were never seen anywhere else on the city. The poor and ADAM situations were not new and not really enough to warrant it. It was AFTER Atlas's murders and riots started destroying the economy when the real shift came. ::: It's possible that pneumo lines existed in many areas of the city, but by 1960 they had been torn down by deranged splicers. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 15:07, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank Goodness: they dont allow artists to design bridges..... :Ah yes thank goodness; because Holland's Python Bridge, the UK's Millenium Bridge, Spain's Puente del Alamillio, and America's Golden Gate are purely utilitarian. :Unownshipper (talk) 19:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :- :All checked out thoroughly by engineers to make sure they dont collapse (and no doubt many an artist 'designer' has been told "THAT WONT WORK, NO MATTER HOW GOOD IT WILL LOOK"). :For the game there is no equivalent Reality Check. And its just a view of something that doesnt actually have to function (thank goodness). : 02:04, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Home Delivery ?? Delivering to the original Pneumo to do the delivering ?? (simpler just to have a row of Jet Postal Kiosks ???) Delivery some other way? Packages that dont fit in Jet Postal Pneumo ??? (simpler to have a service counter and personnel to do the figuring/manhandling) Doesn't make sense (we saw no such system before anywhere else). But then "NEED SKYLINE FEATURE IN DLC RAPTURE" trumps any logic/previous canon. 01:38, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Well the we see in Bio 2, where you get Telekinesis and right before you get the hack tool, when Tenenbaum starts to talk about Splicers, there is some lines seen but no not in this way. And by the way, one of the lines is sent to Kashmir but no Pneumo Tube is seen in the restaurant?? (maybe i'm just to picky) Shacob (talk) 02:34, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Appearing in Previous Installments I'm gonna be blunt and say that Pneumo Lines does appear in both BioShock and BioShock 2, as well as Minerva's Den. The lines we see in various locations connected to the Pneumo Tube all across Rapture, like Jet-Postal Substation II, the Atlantic Express and the Air-Tite Archives, couldn't be anything else but that. They serve the same in-world function (mail system) and are owned by the same business. As we know they are given a new function in Burial at Sea - Episode 1, as a Sky-Line counterpart as well as being named for the first time in the series, which is why I think the page has no mentioning of Pneumo Lines in other installments other than Burial at Sea. I think the page should be rewritten so that the previous games are included. Jet-Postal Tubes.png|''Pneumo Lines connected to Pneumo Tubes in'' BioShock. Atl Express-Work A-01.png|''Pneumo Lines in'' BioShock 2. Telekinesis gift.png|BioShock 2. --Shacob (talk) 13:04, February 28, 2018 (UTC)